DE 8432766 U1 discloses a kit for mounting apparatuses for electrical switchgear or distribution cabinets, that includes numerous individual parts which, together with one another, allows widely different internal subdivision and a widely differing internal configuration of the relevant electrical switchgear or distribution cabinet.
One disadvantage of known systems is the large number of individual parts as well as the different shapes, which prevent certain parts from being combined with others.
For example, until now, C profiles, for example parts with the dimensions 40×20 mm, have been used for distribution panels with the physical height 1800 mm and 2100 mm, for example, in order to provide adequate robustness for this physical height. In contrast, U profiles, for example parts with the dimensions 16×20 mm, can be used for meter and distribution panels with physical heights of 450 mm to 1350 mm, for example.
Because of these different profile shapes and profile dimensions, a large number of different holding elements should be provided for the corresponding meter and distribution housings, and thus together match the respective profiles.
These different profiles can result in different cabinet types, which are each intended for only one specific profile type, such as a C profile or a U profile, and accordingly match only this profile.